


“You look pretty hot in plaid.”

by yikesola



Series: tumblr ficlet prompts [14]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009, Early Days, M/M, drunk texts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 15:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20229796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikesola/pseuds/yikesola
Summary: Dan should’ve put his phone away after getting drunk. And he definitely shouldn’t be texting Phil with even less of a filter than usual. Too bad that’s exactly what he’s doing.A ficlet about drunk texts and nerves.





	“You look pretty hot in plaid.”

**Author's Note:**

> Dialogue Prompt: “You look pretty hot in plaid.”

Dan should’ve put his phone away after getting drunk. And he definitely shouldn’t be texting Phil with even less of a filter than usual. 

Too bad that’s exactly what he’s doing: texting in the dimly lit hallway of a friend’s house after a stop in the toilet, over the party he dragged himself to already and wishing he was back home skyping Phil. Phil isn’t even answering his texts, and might be asleep, but Dan sends off a cluster of them he’s sure to be embarrassed about. Then he pockets his phone and braves the crowd again only long enough to say goodnight and head home. 

The night air on his face doesn’t exactly sober him up, but it does make him more alert. And he starts to worry about the texts he sent, starts to worry about fucking up this tentative and wonderful thing he and Phil are slowly building. He and Phil are friends, best friends, and he really really likes him. Phil seems to like him too. A dumb string of thirsty drunken texts suddenly seems like exactly the kind of thing that could ruin all of that… 

At least Phil knows he’s drunk; that was the first thing he’d said, after all. Dan’s hoping that’ll excuse some of the weirder things he’s been sending. 

Things like “_god i wanna suck on your adams apple_” and “_you wank to any of my nakedbooths yet lester?_” and “_you look pretty hot in plaid._”

Dan reads those back once he’s in his bedroom, down to his pants and sprawled out on his bed while the world spins around him. 

Fuck. 

_Fuck_—!

His stupid fucking idiot horny drunk brain really did it this time. 

As he starts nervously sweating, a text from Phil buzzes in. “_Good thing it’s like 90% of my wardrobe then eh? >:P_”

Dan reads Phil’s message over and over and over again as the relief rushes over him. It’s alright if he says stupid shit, so long as Phil doesn’t hate him for it. 

“_it was a wise investment_” he sends. 

They keep texting back and forth for a while until he runs out of horny drunk energy and slips into sleepy drunk. He wakes up to a text Phil had sent almost immediately after they said goodnight. “_And yes, by the way. About the nakedbooths :3 thought that was obvious_” 

It takes his now-sober and much more filtered brain nearly an hour to settle on sending, “_glad my hard work is appreciated ^_^_” in return.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading— come say hi on [tumblr](https://yikesola.tumblr.com/post/186977549039/you-look-pretty-hot-in-plaid) !

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] "You look pretty hot in plaid"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23989594) by [yikesola](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikesola/pseuds/yikesola)


End file.
